Soldiers and Demons
Soldiers and Demons is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the first installment to the fantasy series Lady of Destiny, the predecessor series of the multiverse timeline depicted on the second untermation wiki. Synopsis Young Anglo Saxon woman, Bregeswith, having heard of the myths and legends surrounding knights now intends to become a knight herself. In the process, her wish comes true when she ultimately ends up fighting against two of the King's best knights Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black. Plot It is the year 1100 and the beginning of the rule of King Henry II. Despite the end of the Anglo Saxon's rule of England in 1066 with the death of Harold Godwinson at the Battle of Hastings and the Norman Conquest, a small fraction still exist in the country. Among those who still exist is a young woman known as Bregeswith, a resident in England's new capital city London and whom seeks to become a knight, much to the objectification of her mother Wulfwynn This is mainly down to the traditions of medieval women and would remain the traditions of women until they eventually got more freedom as time went by, which was mainly to cook, clean and take care of their homes while their husbands were away. But Bregeswith tells her mother that while her concerns are justified, some traditions merely exist to be broken and breaking tradition is something that she is going to do. Since this is at night however, she decides to get some rest for the night and settles down. The next day, Bregeswith attends a jousting fair where she meets her best friend in the form of Hildegyth, right at the back of the audience. And just as the knights who are jousting come out, the aspiring knight moves closer, with her best friend right behind her who is also embarrassed by her friend's behavior. Eventually, the match commences and Bregeswith is close enough to watch the two knights joust. Once the match is over, the two knights who are actually two of the King's finest knights Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black challenge the audience for the chance to fight them; of course, Bregeswith takes up the chance despite her friend's attempts to stop her. She enters the arena and attempts to use a lance as an improvisational weapon, which gets brushed aside by Isabelle who also makes Bregeswith change her weapon for a military fork. And so, the fight begins. Unfortunately for Bregeswith, she is a commoner so has no combat training which is why she spends about 75% of the fight dodging the knights' attacks. That is, until she eventually comes to block one attack and the fight really gets going. During the fight, Bregeswith knocks out Eleanor the Black, grabs her sword and gets into a sword fight with Isabelle the Shadow; who wins the temporary sword fight by disarming her and kicking her to the ground. Both knights then gang back up on Bregeswith and they fight again which Bregeswith eventually wins when she knocks out Isabelle and holds Eleanor at sword point. Bregeswith herself asks the audience if anyone else will attempt to fill the knights shoes which draws very mixed reactions from the audience; one side gives her applause and cheers while the other side (including Hildegyth) responds with stunned silence (though in Hildegyth's case, it is more a sense of relief). At the start of the match, it was believed that her and Hildegyth were the only ones at the match. As Bregeswith soaks up the reaction, another spectator escapes from the tournament: Elfswitha, who is subsequently tasked with releasing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in exchange for a place on the Council of Hallow, a secret society seeking world domination. Meanwhile at the tournament, Hildegyth stops berating Bregeswith for wanting to fight the knights and instead focuses her attention on the two knights. Indeed, Bregeswith feels the same as Hildeyth about the two knights, especially when they go from trying to kill her to becoming very close to her. Then the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse get released by Elfswitha (something that the Anglo Saxons have no idea of and also have no idea that these Horsemen are actually fakes) and the women become even closer. At some point during the story, the Horsemen go from attacking the general public to splitting up and going after the four women who in turn retreat to a castle where the Anglo Saxon women are given swords and shields to combat the Horsemen. Finally, the women go out to combat them; Of the horsemen, Conquest and War are shown to go down rather anticlimactically though Famine and Death take more of an effort to kill and it is during the fight with Famine that Bregeswith and Hildegyth reveal the protective instinct they come to have over time. After the fights, Bregeswith also tries to console her friend who has suffered a broken arm by assuring her they will get her to a proper medic, which the knights intend to do and in the process Eleanor the Black generates a portal and takes the Anglo Saxon women through it. Category:Literature